1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for decontaminating soil on the spot from harmful substances. The invention also relates to a device to accomplish the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are today over the world existing large areas with contaminationed soil. Grounds being contaminated by harmful substances, such as heavy metals, but also PCB, chlorinated hydrocarbons, etc.
Thus, it has become a large field of research to develop technologies to remove poisons from the soil and a number of different methods has been proposed. A method has i.a. been proposed, by which the poisoned soil is removed and transported to decontamination facility, in which the soil is cleaned and thereafter restored to the ground area, where the removal took place. Such a method and the matching device become very complicated and thereby expensive to accomplish, the facility becoming i.a. automatically mobile to be usable in ground areas to be cleaned, or the soil has to be transported to a stationary facility far from the ground area. Also chemical methods have been developed to clean contaminated grounds, microemulsions then being pressed into the ground to wash the decontaminations away from it. Even this last mentioned method becomes complicated due to the aggregates pressing down the microemulsions and pumping these again out of the contaminated ground.